¿Que nos paso?
by FujoChi
Summary: ¿Quien me quito tu amor?,¿Quien alejo tu mirada de mi presencia?,¿Donde quedo aquello que nos prometimos en el altar? Necesito saberlo aunque mi corazón llore y mi vida se pierda en la tristeza.


"Son las 11:30 de la noche y aun no llegas, comprendo que tu puesto en la empresa es muy importante y requiere de toda tu atención pero…"Tu llegada interrumpe el hilo de mis pensamientos, bajo presurosa para recibirte después de un día tan cansado seguramente.

-Ya llegue-dices con una voz cansada

-Naruto, que bueno que al fin llegas, estaba muy preocupada-te digo mientras tú, sin hacerme el menor caso, te diriges a la cocina.

-*suspiro*-Pues ya cálmate Hinata, estoy en… _casa-_ me dices de una forma tan cansada y fastidiada.

-Naruto…quisiera hablar contigo…-no, tengo miedo de saber, pero, no puedo seguir así, atormentándome con la distancia que pones entre nosotros, me duele si quiera pensarlo pero, ¡Con un carajo!, no encuentro otra razón.

-Mira Hinata, estoy cansado y estresado-ni siquiera volteas a verme cuando me lo dices, me ocultas algo y lo se-Estuve todo el maldito día en la puta empresa-levantas la voz hasta casi gritar- pero si lo que te preocupa es que te sea infiel, créeme, si tu no aguantas este ritmo de vida otra mujer tampoco lo hará…Solo déjame descansar y no molestes.

Te vas sin siquiera esperar a que te responda, ¿Qué paso, Naruto?, ¿Dónde quedo tu alegría y emoción al llegar a casa?, esta situación me descorazona, ya no lo soporto, ya no me ves con la misma intensidad, creo que hasta te cuesta verme, quizá esperas que sea otra persona quien te reciba al entrar en casa, quizá esperas que sea otra quien te de el beso de despedida.

Otro día más y tu aun no llegas, ahora es aún más tarde de lo que acostumbras, las 2:30 de la mañana y no hay indicios de ti… ¿Estarás con ella?

No me atrevo a preguntarte abiertamente por que no tengo pruebas de que me seas infiel, nunca he encontrado maquillaje en tu ropa, jamás el olor de otra mujer en tu cuerpo ni tus trajes, he hablado con tu secretaria y ella, a pesar de que te debe fidelidad y confidencialidad comprende mi temor y me ha brindado su ayuda pero, tampoco ha sabido darme nombres ni confirmarme si existe _otra_.

No me extrañaría que lo hubiera, vamos, durante toda tu vida jamás te han faltado mujeres, siempre rodeado de todas ellas, tu porte las hipnotizaba, tu sonrisa la atraía, tu cuerpo las excitaba y tu carisma las enamoraba. Tu junto con Sasuke-*suspiro*-si, quien diría que tu mayor rival durante la secundaria se convertiría en tu mejor amigo, el frío chico Uchiha. Todos nos sorprendimos aquel día en el que de lo más campantes llegaron juntos entre broma y broma, a partir de ahí fueron inseparables, si querías localizar a Sasuke solo tenían que saber dónde estabas tú y viceversa, cuando entramos a preparatoria, las cosas…Cambiaron.

Sasuke y tu eran los conquistadores por excelencia, siempre rodeados de mujeres, supe por Sakura que habían hecho una apuesta en la que el que tuviera más citas en una semana pagaría las vacaciones de verano en Francia. Recuerdo que el ganador en esa ocasión fue Sasuke,-*risa*-tu cara fue inolvidable, pero aun así conservabas esa frescura y esa enorme y brillante sonrisa.

Tú y él salían de fiesta cada que podían, a pesar de que éramos un grupo ustedes siempre parecían solo una mancuerna, solo ustedes dos y nadie que quisiera intervenir era bienvenido…Sin embargo, no todo lo bueno dura, si lo sabré yo, ustedes tuvieron que separarse ya que Sasuke tendría que mudarse a Italia debido al trabajo de Fugaku-san, la pelea que tuvieron fue tan fuerte y dolorosa, sé que te dolió en el alma, porque lloraste y la única ocasión en la que te permitiste hacerlo fue durante el proceso de la muerte de Kushina-sama. Durante el mes que Sasuke tenía para dejar todo arreglado y marcharse, pocas veces se les vio juntos y cuando lo estaban un aire de melancolía y tristeza se mezclaba con el aire.

Cuando él se marchó nos costó que volvieras a sonreír como antes pero lo logramos o al menos quiero creer que fuimos nosotros. Tres meses después de la partida de Sasuke tú me pediste que fuera tu novia, obviamente acepte inmediatamente, sin embargo recuerdo ahora una charla entre tú y Sakura.

_*****Flash Back *****_

-_Naruto, esto que haces no está bien y lo sabes-era Sakura la que hablaba en ese tono de reprimenda tan común en ella._

_-Lo se Sakura-chan créeme que lo sé pero, no encuentro otra manera de ya no pensar-tu tono es bajo y doliente._

_-A todos nos dolió Naruto pero comprendo que tu fueras el más afectado aun así no estoy de acuerdo que hagas las cosas de esta manera, quizá si hablaras con Minato-san y le explicaras tu situación él podría entender y hasta apoyarte._

_-*risa amarga*-No Sakura, lo que menos haría el viejo es apoyarme, sé que él ya sabía de nosotros y aun así no hizo nada ni aun cuando me vio tan triste y desolado, si le confirmo lo que el sospechaba tan solo empeorare las cosas-*suspiro*-escuche el arrastrar de una silla así que creo que te sentaste-Sé que lo que hago es tan miserable, pero no encuentro otra forma de seguir aquí, de aguantar todo lo que se me avecina, no sabes que miserable me siento Sakura. _

_*****Fin Flash Back*****_

Seis meses después de que escuchara esa charla me propusiste matrimonio y aunque Sakura, Shikamaru y Gaara estuvieron disconformes seguimos adelante. El día de nuestra boda fue algo tan mágico y especial para mí, no puedo decir lo mismo de ti porque aún recuerdo que al llegar al altar vi tu mirada inundada de recuerdos, vi tus ojos rojos y llorosos, creo que fue una estupidez de mi parte el pensar que fuera por el día tan especial que nos acontecía.

Todos nuestros amigos estuvieron presentes ese día, menos Sasuke, a pesar de que era un invitado de honor no apareció, tengo el presentimiento de que si él hubiese estado presente ahora yo no sería la señora Namikaze.

Escucho la puerta de la entrada abrirse y cerrarse con la misma sincronía, parece que por fin te dignaste a llegar y la verdad por ahora no quiero verte.

Me hago la dormida mientras escucho tus pasos en la recamara, tal ves poniéndote la pijama, sin embargo, abruptamente te sientas en el filo de la cama y te escucho susurrar.

-Tanta espera valió la pena -ese susurro me lleno de tanto dolor, oírte decir eso con tanto anhelo y amor han roto lo poco que queda de mi corazón.

Sin más que hacer te acuestas a mi lado pero a la vez te siento tan distante, estoy decidida, tengo que saber quién es la _otra _no importa que tan cruel sea la verdad.

Después de que te despides me dirijo a arreglarme, sinceramente no se por donde empezar. ¿Seguirte? Mala idea, te darías cuenta enseguida. ¿Tu secretaria? Reitero, no sabe nada. Creo que lo mejor será empezar por…

Ring…Ring…Ring…

-Aló?

-¿_Hina?, soy Ino, querida a que no sabes quien regreso_

-No tengo idea Ino, ¿De quién hablas?

-_Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha esta devuelta en Japón, regreso hace dos días, no puedo creer que el tonto de Naruto no te lo haya dicho si el primero que se entero fue él_

_-_S-seguro se le olvido, ha tenido mucho trabajo últimamente y pues ya sabes que él siempre ha sido muy despistado, Ino tengo que dejarte llevo algo de prisa-_mi corazón se oprimió de manera dolorosa con la mención de ese nombre, ¿sexto sentido tal ves? , no lo se pero algo me dice que su regreso no trae nada bueno o al menos no para mi_

_-¿Estas bien Hina?_

_-_¿Eh?...ah, si no te preocupes es solo que llevo prisa, luego te veo. Adiós.

Después de cortar con Ino termine de arreglarme y llame a Neji, Neji Hyuga es mi primo y es el único de nuestro círculo de amigos que podría ayudarme, no es que no confié en los demás pero, Shikamaru, Gaara y Sakura son los amigos más cercanos de Naruto y jamás dirían algo que lo perjudicara, ¿Los demás?, ellos se mantiene al margen, tú siempre los has mantenido al margen de tu vida, solo saben lo esencial.

Por fin llegue al café donde quede de verme con mi primo Neji, lo ubico en la mesa del fondo, siempre tratando de pasar desapercibido, no puedo evitar sonreír.

-Hola Neji-le digo de forma tranquila, no quiero que note mi preocupación ni mucho menos mi dolor

-Hola Hinata, por favor siéntate-mientras lo hago siento como su mirada me evalúa cuidadosamente tratando de encontrar o por lo menos vislumbrar la razón de mi llamada-y bien, ¿De qué quieres hablar?-vaya sí que va al grano.

-Se me olvidaba que contigo siempre hay que ir al grano-*suspiro* lo observo fijamente, sé que puede notar el dolor que me invade-quiero saber si Naruto tiene alguna amante y quiero saber quién es

-¿Por qué piensas eso?-sabía que no estaba equivocada respecto a quien recurrir, su mirada me dice que sabe algo y que siempre lo ha sabido

-¿Por qué?, fácil, porque mi marido no me ama, cuando tenemos sexo; si, sexo, porque comienzo a pensar que el jamás me hizo el amor, evita mirarme a toda costa, sé que en su mente no estoy presente, soy la última de sus prioridades. ¡Ja! Ni siquiera soy una prioridad en su vida-a estas alturas no puedo evitar que las lágrimas recorran mi rostro, tanto tiempo guardando todo esto, tanto tiempo sin atreverme a abrir los ojos y ver por mí misma lo que siempre ha estado frente a mí.

Cuando soy capaz de controlar un poco mi llanto veo a Neji y a pesar de que su rostro permanece impasible puedo observar en su mirada la tristeza, la pena pero sobre todo la ira que le recorre, quiero saber pero tengo tanto miedo de que mi dulce cuento resultase ser solo eso, un cuento sin nada de verdad.

-*suspiro*-Hinata, yo sé quién es la persona con la que te engaña Naruto-mi corazón se detiene por unos breves instantes, por fin lo que he buscado esta en mis manos, sin embargo no puedo evitar temblar de miedo porque estoy por saber.

_**¿En verdad quiero saber?**_

.

.

.

_**¿Quiero que mi dulce cuento de hadas termine?**_

.

.

.

_**¿Quiero que mi príncipe azul se convierta en la peor de mis pesadillas?**_

.

.

.

-…y, ¿Quién es la _favorecida?_

-*suspiro* Hinata, antes que nada perdóname debí decirte la verdad antes de que te casaras con Naruto-espera…acaso, ¿ha estado con _esa_ desde antes de que nos casáramos? Jajaja no puedo creer la desfachatez de ese hombre- te contare tal y como lo descubrí, ese día había salido tarde de las prácticas de baloncesto y decidí dar un paseo por la cuidad

_*****Flash back*****_

_(Narro yo)_

_Nuestro joven Hyuga caminaba apaciblemente por una calle muy poco concurrida además que el cielo estaba por oscurecer por completo y la poca iluminación que había no era de mucha ayuda. Estaba a punto de salir de esa calle cuando observo una silueta a lo lejos que se le hacía muy familiar._

_-¿Naruto?-¿qué hará a estas horas y con quién está?; esas eran algunas de las preguntas que rondaban la mente de nuestro joven amigo._

_La curiosidad pudo más y siendo lo más sigiloso posible se acercó a la pareja y fue cuando vio algo que lo desconcertó, su amigo y prospecto a marido de su prima se estaba besando con alguien, ese alguien era un hombre y vaya que el beso no era nada inocente, aun estando a una distancia prudencial lograba sentir el calor que producían esos dos pero lo que sucedió después fue lo que realmente lo impacto, a pesar de tratar de enfocar al otro sujeto no lograba hacerlo debido a la poca iluminación pero fue en un arranque de pasión que el sujeto mostro su cara bajo un pequeño haz de luz…Y logro verlo, su rostro, ese cabello peinado en forma ridícula, si, no cabía duda, era Sasuke Uchiha el mejor amigo del bobo Namikaze._

_El pequeño pedazo de conversación que captaste basto para dejarte claro su situación y la situación de tu prima._

_**-Vamos Sasuke, deseo recorrer tu cuerpo y marcarlo como mío, quiero grabarme tu olor en mi piel, en mi mente y en mi corazón para siempre, quiero hacerte mío una y otra vez para que jamás seas capaz de olvidarme ni estar en los brazos de nadie más-podías escuchar el dolo y sufrimiento que transmitían esas palabras, aun no entendías a que se referían pero al día siguiente sí que lo harías**_

_**-Dobe, lo lamento en verdad, no sabes cómo quisiera poder permanecer por siempre a tu lado pero…Fugaku y tu padre jamás lo permitirían, ambos sabemos que ya saben lo nuestro, siempre lo han sabido y mira a los que nos han obligado, yo me iré de Japón y a ti te comprometerán con Hyuga-nunca creíste que fuera a existir el momento en el que Sasuke el orgulloso Uchiha se desmoronara y menos que tu estarías para presenciarlo, claro sin que él lo supiera, era tanto su dolor que podías percibirlo sin problema alguno, podrías jurar que ambos lloraban desde el fondo de su corazón.**_

_Después de oír eso los dejaste solos para que disfrutaran de lo que, suponías, sería su ultima vez juntos, de camino a casa pensabas que era lo mejor así Naruto se casaría con Hinata y la haría feliz, olvidándose de Sasuke y hacer una familia con tu prima, pero, no podías estar más equivocado._

_Un año y medio después de la partida de Sasuke y seis meses del matrimonio Namikaze-Hyuga descubriste la cruel mentira de la cual pasaste a formar parte. Trabajabas para las empresas Namikaze como director del área comercial y debías ajustar ciertos detalles con Naruto sobre un proyecto que estaba por llevarse a cabo así que te dirigiste a su oficina al llegar notaste que Felicitá no estaba en su escritorio así que no le tomaste importancia y decidiste pasar directo con Naruto, a punto estabas de entrar cuando notaste que Namikaze hablaba con alguien, eso no era de tu incumbencia pero algo dentro de ti te incito a escuchar atentamente y así lo hiciste._

_**-Teme, ya tengo listo todo dentro de dos días estaré en Venecia…Si, las reservaciones están en orden… ¿Con Hinata?, no te preocupes por ella, le he dicho que es un viaje de negocios por una complicación que surgió en un proyecto y que no sabía cuánto tardaría en arreglarlo, Gaara y Shikamaru se encargaran de la empresa en mi ausencia y también me cubrirán con el vejete…Yo también te extraño Sasuke, no sabes cuanta falta me hace tu presencia, **_

_Ese día comprendiste que Naruto jamás dejo de amar y perseguir a Sasuke y que nunca podría corresponder a Hinata._

_*****Fin Flash Back*****_

-N-No puede ser-no puedo creerlo, me resisto a creer que Naruto se acueste con su mejor amigo-¡No mientas Neji!, eso no puede ser, ambos son hombres, amigos…no puedo…-mi vida, todo en lo que creí que era se ha ido a la basura.

…_Continuara…_


End file.
